1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to searching.
2. Information
Humans continue to generate content, which may include, by way of example, but not limitation, textual content, image content, audio content, video content, or combinations thereof, etc. Collecting, storing, organizing, or accessing content may be problematic due at least in part to the amounts becoming available.
To facilitate identification or retrieval, a search resource, such as a search engine, may be provided. A search resource may organize or index content included in large repositories. For example, a user may access a search engine by using a browser executed by a client device. Typically, over a network, the client device is able to communicate with one or more servers that have organized or indexed large amounts of content. A search resource, such as a search engine, may return one or more search results that are based, at least in part, on a search query that may comprise one or more search terms.
Unfortunately, if a search query is not formulated appropriately, a search resource may not locate content of interest. Consequently, there are ongoing needs for search resources, for example, to improve search results.